Yami no Deeto
by Lightning-chan
Summary: Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura are accidentally set up on a date. Will they be able to get through it without killing each other? YYYB, shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

*Ahem* This is only my second fic at FF.net (I gave up on my last one due to lack of interest/ideas XD;) Anyway, I don't remember where the idea for this came from, but it's fun to write. X3; Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura are not only my favourite characters, but my favourite coupling for some reason. Anyway... enjoy. ^x^;;

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own any of these characters. ;_; *sniffle*

  
**Chapter 1**  


"You WHAT!?" the silver-haired tomb robber shouted, tearing his eyes away from the television screen to glare up at his lighter half.

"I signed you up for a dating service. You need to get out more instead of watching TV all day. It will be a good experience for you," Ryou Bakura said, folding his arms across his chest. He and Yuugi had both signed their yamis up for a local dating service in order to let them get out and experience the world more. "You have a date tonight at 7:30. You meet the person in the park. I suggest you start getting ready."

"You can't make me go anywhere," Bakura said as he frowned and sat up on the couch.

Ryou dangled Bakura's beloved dagger playfully over his head. "Oh yes, I can. You don't get this back until you're going steady with someone. I mean it." He turned and left the room.

"Dammit..." Bakura growled and settled back into his favourite position, changing the channel. He had to comply with his lighter half's wishes. It couldn't be too bad, could it?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bakura walked over to an empty bench in the park wearing a pair of jeans and his blue and white striped t-shirt, against Ryou's "dress nicely" advice. He glanced down at the small scrap paper he had clutched in his hand with his other self's writing and crude map drawn on it. Of course, he didn't understand a word of it, but it apparently said, '_Your date will be at the bench in Domino Park at 7:30 PM. Don't be late. By the way, if you need to know, the dating service is "Hard2Get Dates." Have fun! ~Ryou_' Bakura crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the grass behind the single bench and sprawled himself upon it.

A few minutes passed and Bakura was about to get up and leave when he heard footsteps. He stood up quickly and straightened his clothes looking eagerly for an attractive female to appear. What he saw was definitely not what he had been expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura snarled at the Pharaoh. "Isn't your favourite show on or something?"

"Yes," came the annoyed reply followed by a death glare.

"So... why are you here?" Bakura asked, ignoring Yami's look. He didn't really want to know, but found himself asking anyway.

"Yuugi signed me up with some stupid dating service. It's not like I _want_ to be here," Yami said, rolling his eyes and looking around. "What time is it?"

Bakura glanced down at his stolen watch. "Seven-thirty."

"Oooh... the tomb robber can tell time now," Yami said with a smirk, trying to get him angered. It semi-worked.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face in a very.... fun way. Fun for me, that is," Bakura gave one of his evil smiles.

Yami, however, was no longer looking in his direction. "She should be here by now," he muttered to himself as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants. Bakura looked him over. Yami was wearing his tight leather pants, a sleevless black t-shirt, and multiple belts and pieces of jewellery. Bakura was just noticing how the leather accented the Pharaoh's butt when he looked up and realized Yami was watching him.

"What?" Yami asked as he cocked his eyebrow. "Is something wrong with my appearance?"

"Nothing," Bakura said looking away quickly. He cursed silently at himself. What the hell was he doing? _Staring at the Pharaoh's ass!?_ He, the famous thief, attracted to another man? Especially his sworn enemy? No. That couldn't be the reason. He was straight. Bakura stomped his foot for reassurance to his mind.

Yami raised his eyebrows again. "You okay?"

"Yes. Leave me alone, you bastard."

"Fine."

Nothing was said for a long time. Bakura sat on the back of the bench and watched the seconds tick by on his watch whilst Yami stared up at the sky. The silence was broken by Yami. "Now what time is it?"

"Why should I tell you? You were an ingreatful wretch the last time I told you," Bakura said, narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just tell me the friggin' time," Yami sighed, wondering subconciously why he hadn't attacked Bakura like he would have normally, yet simply apologized.

In this situation, Bakura would already have had his knife to Yami's throat so he could beg for forgiveness. No, he would have slit his throat by now. He decided to make it right, since no one was around to help him, yet instead he found himself say to the other boy, "Eight o'clock, now."

"Ugh... and I thought _I_ was late," Yami said, shaking his head in annoyance. How could a simple girl keep him waiting for so long? "Are you here for a date too?"

"Yep." Bakura said. He felt in his pockets for the paper Ryou had given him for confirmation on the time. "Dammit..." he said in a low voice as he turned to comb the grass for it.

"What, may I ask, are you doing now?" Yami asked, eyeing the tomb robber on all fours, crawling around on the grass behind him.

"I'm looking for the paper I lost," Bakura said.

Yami walked over and observed the ground. He picked up Bakura's crumpled information, having found it in an instant. "This?"

"Yes... what time does it say?" Bakura asked as he walked over.

"Uh.. let's see... 7:30 PM... same as mine," Yami said. "Hey... it's the same dating service, too. I can't believe they would get two couples to meet in the same place at the same time." He laughed for a moment, then stopped abruptly.

Both yamis pondered this and their eyes widened as they realized the hidden meaning. "Does that mean..."

"We're..."

"Supposed to..."

"DATE!?" Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi shouted in united alarm.

"Oh Ra..." Yami muttered under his breath, brushing his hand through his bangs. "I don't know what to do."

"Ryou threatened not to give back my knife unless I was going steady with someone..." Bakura complained.

"And I don't get my duelling deck back until I've got a girlfriend..." Yami sighed.

The two slowly looked up at eachother, once again in unison.

"No..." Bakura said.

"It wouldn't be right," Yami agreed.

"But we need our stuff..."

"Just this once."

"Try anything funny and I swear I'll kill you, Pharaoh," Bakura spat.

"Not if I kill you first." Yami asked as the two walked off toward the centre of the city on their first date.

  
  


:x Yeah, that was a little short, but it is only the first chapter. x_X The others will be longer and (hopefully) better. ^_^;; R/R please~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. =3 It's nice to see I'm not the only person in the world who likes this couple (lemme tell you, it often feels like it ;_;). Teehee~ This chapter is much longer than the other one. (That thing was short!!) And sorry for taking so long to update. ^_^;; I had serious writer's block for a while. I could only write one line at a time it seemed. XD;; But, I've got this up now and I've got tons of ideas for later on. ;) Yay~

Disclaimer: Meh. I don't own Yuugiou, Bakura or Yami. I frickin' wish I did, though. +_+

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

So far, so good. Neither of the yamis had killed each other. Then again, they were only five short minutes into their date.

  
  


"I can't BELIEVE this. I'm going to rip Ryou to shreds!" Bakura growled. He kicked a can onto the road as the 'couple' walked down the street. "If anyone asks, we just happen to be walking in the same direction."

  
  


"Uh-huh," came the Pharaoh's bored reply. Bakura had been ranting the whole way and he had begun to tune him out, thinking of how he would explain the situation if anyone were to see him.

  
  


"You aren't even listening, are you?" Bakura asked.

  
  


"Uh-huh," Yami replied again. The simple reply had worked so far, so he had been repeating it for the entirety of Bakura's raves.

  
  


"I think I'd like to kill that nice innocent lady over there. May I?" Bakura asked.

  
  


"Uh-huh."

  
  


Bakura elbowed him sharply and hissed. He then stopped walking. "Where are we going anyway? Tell me."

  
  


"I was following you," Yami replied, also stopping and turning around. 

  
  


"But I thought you were in the lead," Bakura said with a sigh. 

  
  


"Well... why don't we eat there?" Yami asked pointing to a small Italian restaurant across the street.

  
  


"Are you sure that's a restaurant?" Bakura asked, eying the building. "It looks like it's centuries old."

  
  


"Yes," Yami stated. "Because I can read, and it clearly says, 'Restaurant'. The building was probably an apartment complex until they remodelled it as an eatery or something."

  
  


"But look at the English writing underneath the Japanese! You can't read that, can you?" Bakura retorted, trying to back the Pharaoh into a corner so he could laugh at his pitiful knowledge.

  
  


"It says the same thing as it does in Japanese, you stupid tomb robber." Yami said exasperated, rolling his eyes.

  
  


"How do you know?" Bakura asked. He was losing the upper hand in the conversation.

  
  


"Because I pay attention in school, and more specifically, English class," Yami said as he forcefully grabbed Bakura's wrist and crossed the street. Bakura just mumbled some sort of empty threat and allowed himself to be dragged into the restaurant.

  
  


Once inside, they had barely been standing there for a moment when a woman walked up to them. "Oh, hello there. Are you two fine men waiting for your dates? I think we still have a table for four...." She trailed off slightly as she turned to check for an empty table behind her.

  
  


"No, just two," Yami said, holding up two fingers as if visuals would help the lady. He didn't think very highly of her as she didn't seem educated.

  
  


"Oh... but you both look so dressed up. Oh! I get it! You're gay, aren't you!" She said. Loudly. Half the restaurant set down their cutlery and looked over at the two in question.

  
  


"No, we're not, woman. Just seat us, dammit," Bakura growled as he picked up a crayon normally supplied for young children. He held it up threateningly. He was already plotting on the best way to kill her before the night was over.

  
  


"Ur... um... okay. I'm sorry," she grabbed two menus and led them to a small candlelit table for two next to a window. 

  
  


Yami and Bakura sat down. The view wasn't very good, as it was just of the intersection next to the restaurant, but at least Yami would have something to look at other than Bakura or the staring eyes of the people seated near him. He watched a few people walk by and pull out umbrellas as it started to rain lightly.

  
  


"Fast or slow? Pharaoh! Fast or slow? Hellooo? LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!"

  
  


"Huh... what?!" Yami asked, snapping out of his trance. He looked around. Yet again, everyone in the room was looking at him. He felt his face burning and he faced Bakura. "What is it?"

  
  


"Fast or slow?"

  
  


"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami asked. Had Bakura finally snapped?

  
  


"Should I kill the waitress fast or slowly?" Bakura said for what seemed to be the tenth time as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

  
  


"Slowly," Yami chuckled. "Slow torture is always good in my books."

  
  


"I thought so too," Bakura said smiling evilly. "I just haven't figured out if I'll smother her with this vile table cloth or set her hair on fire with this candle. Oh, and did you notice they gave me a knife?"

  
  


"Set her hair on fire and then smother her. It would probably work better," Yami said after a moment of thought. "And by the way, give me the knife for now. We don't want any innocent bystanders getting killed. Well, not all of them, anyway." Yami trailed off thinking of the rudeness of the 

  
  


"Aw... don't you trust me?" Bakura said, looking at the sharp steak knife with a malicious grin on his face.

  
  


"Not really. I mean, look at you! You're practically drooling just by holding it," Yami said with a playful smile.

  
  


"True, true..." Bakura said, setting it down carefully next to him. Yami went back to looking out the window. Bakura smiled slightly. Yami looked so carefree and wistful. Bakura felt his stomach churn. What the hell? He shook his head and forced himself to look elsewhere. His eyes came to rest on the red and white checkered tablecloth. Why was he getting all uneasy when he looked at Yami? Could it be...? No. It couldn't be. Could it?

  
  


The waitress came back and quickly took out a pad of paper and a pen, folding her empty tray under her arm, "Well now, what would you like to drink?" She asked nervously.

  
  


"Beer," Bakura said without even thinking.

  
  


"Are you old enough? Let me see some ID," she said suspiciously.

  
  


"No," Bakura said. Yami grinned since Bakura obviously had no ID.

  
  


"Well I'm sorry, but that means you can't have any alcoholic beverages," she said.

  
  


"I'm over three-thousand and I'm underage?" Bakura muttered under his breath.

  
  


"Pardon?"

  
  


"Um... nothing," Yami said, kicking Bakura under the table. "We'll both have water. I wouldn't trust him with anything else." Bakura smirked.

  
  


"Okay, thank you," the waitress said, writing fiercely. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

  
  


As soon as she had left, Bakura turned back to Yami and broke the silence. "Water?"

  
  


"Yes, having something healthy might be good for you once in a while," Yami said matter-of-factly.

  
  


"Why do I put up with this?" Bakura asked himself out loud. A little voice inside him gave the answer. You like him.

  
  


"Er... Bakura, you're all red. Are you okay?" Yami asked, glancing over.

  
  


"Huh? I am...?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Ehm... it's nothing," Bakura lied.

  
  


"Right..." Yami eyed him carefully, shrugged, and started going through his menu. He couldn't figure out why Bakura was getting so flustered. The idea that Bakura might actually want to be on a date with him crossed his mind and he smiled inwardly. Wait... hadn't they agreed that it wasn't a date? So why was Yami thinking of the outing as one?

  
  


Bakura picked up the knife again and looked it over in his hands, slightly disappointed it was only a butter knife. What a night. He gets stuck on a date, his date turns out to be his worst enemy, he finds out he's probably gay and that he has a crush on this date. Ugh. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to the washroom."

  
  


"Okay," Yami said, not bothering to watch Bakura get up from the table. However, he did surprise himself by watching him walk away. Yami had never noticed how tight Bakura's pants were around his a- 'What the hell am I thinking!?' Now it was Yami's turn to be flustered. He was the (former) Pharaoh of Egypt... what in Ra's name was he doing ogling over another guy. One of his worst enemies, at that. He shook his head. No, he wasn't attracted in any way, shape, or form to Bakura. But while on the topic, Bakura wouldn't look too bad in leather. 

  
  


Yami's thoughts were interrupted by their waitress. "Um... I have your water," She said, setting the two glasses down carefully. "I was going to take your orders now, but you da- er... 'friend' seems to have disappeared."

  
  


"His 'friend' is right here," Bakura scoffed as he settled back into his seat, glaring at the poor woman. 

  
  


"Um, okay. So... what would you guys like tonight?" She asked, once again taking out her notepad and pen.

  
  


"I'll have the steak," Bakura said quickly. "Can you give it to me raw?"

  
  


"Um... no," The waitress said looking at him nervously. "We insist on cooking our steak here."

  
  


"Fine, I'll have mine rare," Bakura said, shoving his menu at her. She took the menu, wrote down his order, then turned to Yami with a thankful look on her face. He didn't seem as violent.

  
  


"Isn't that a little... unhealthy, Bakura?" Yami asked slowly. He couldn't believe Bakura had asked for raw steak.

  
  


"So!? There's blood," Came Bakura's loud response. Predictable, but it still put everyone within earshot in a state of unease.

  
  


"Okay, okay," Yami said, giving up. "I'll have the pasta." Yami said as he handed the waitress his menu. She gladly walked away.

  
  


Bakura realized they were both alone again, and he fumbled for something to occupy his mind so that he wouldn't get anymore of those thoughts. He found his glass of water and took a big sip. "JEEZ!!!!"

  
  


Yami looked at him in alarm. "What now!?" He hissed. Once again, he was aware of many pairs of eyes focussed on their table.

  
  


"Why is this water so cold!?" Bakura asked frantically. "It's like ice!"

  
  


"Because there's ice in the glass, dumbass. You probably just swallowed some of it," Yami growled. He didn't like being embarrassed and that's what he was. 

  
  


"Why do they put ice in the glass?" Bakura asked.

  
  


"What kind of a question is that? They put the ice in the glass to keep the water cold."

  
  


"I never said I wanted cold water."

  
  


"You don't HAVE to. They just assume that like most NORMAL people, you would want a glass of cool water."

  
  


"Cool, yes. Cold, no."

  
  


"Same thing."

  
  


"Not really," Bakura fumed.

  
  


"And I thought I, the mighty Pharaoh, was picky," Yami teased.

  
  


Bakura just shrugged at this remark. He forced down another sip of his water before pushing it to the side. "I'm bored."

  
  


"You and I both," Yami said. "They sure are slow here." He made a mental note never to come here again.

  
  


As if on cue, their waitress walked up with their food. She set Bakura's steak down in front of him and likewise to Yami and his pasta. She then sidled off quickly so as not to annoy the pair anymore than she already had.

  
  


"They overcooked it," Bakura complained quietly.

  
  


"Your plate is practically dripping in blood, Bakura. How can you say they overcooked it? It looks more like they didn't cook it at all," Yami said giving Bakura an odd look.

  
  


Bakura shrugged and picked up the whole steak with his knife. He tore a piece off of it and started to chew. "All right, I admit it - it doesn't taste that bad."

  
  


Yami smiled and shook his head out of some sort of pity. He then focussed his attention on his own food.

  
  


The time passed in silence as the two dark spirits ate. Bakura finished first and was about to get up to go torment a random person, but he decided not to. "Oi, Pharaoh."

  
  


Yami, who had just finished the last of his meal answered, "Yes?"

  
  


Bakura leaned over the table with his napkin in his hand, "You have tomato sauce all over, dimwit." He gently wiped the side of the other's face causing Yami to blush profusely.

  
  


"I can take care of myself, you know," Yami said, shaking off his embarrassment. He laughed. "Besides, I'm not the only one. You've got blood dripping down your chin." 

  
  


"Huh? Where?" Bakura asked whilst he attempted to see for himself. However, his effort was futile as he only managed to make himself cross-eyed. Of course, this caused Yami to snicker even more. Bakura growled and picked up his napkin, wiping his face. "Let's just go now."

  
  


"We haven't paid yet."

  
  


Bakura looked at him like he had two heads. "Your point?"

  
  


Yami sighed. "Just because YOU don't do things the just way doesn't mean I don't. And when you're in my company, I expect you to, well, behave."

  
  


"I don't need your lectures."

  
  


"At least pay for your half. The steak was a hell of a lot more expensive than my pasta."

  
  


"Make me," Bakura taunted.

  
  


"If you aren't going to help pay, then why are you still here? Just leave. I'm not stopping you."

  
  


Bakura fumbled for words for a few moments before saying, "But that would be rude. When I'm in your company, I'm expected to behave."

  
  


Yami grumbled hearing the words from Bakura. He pulled out his wallet and just left the cash on the table. "Okay, let's go."

  
  


And they left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If it takes me a long time to update with the third chapter, it's not my fault. Blame high school. (Which, in fact, isn't as scary as I'd first thought. XD) Thank you! R/R!! ^_____^ I love you~


	3. Chapter 3

Whee!! I'm finally getting this posted. ^_^;; Sorry for the long wait (since Sept. 10... whoa.. XD). o_O I got lazy and stuff. You know the drill. Um... I want to thank all my reviewers. I love you. Especially one reviewer who gave me countless hours of amusement.

**RoseGodess9**- I'm sorry you're homophobic. However, you can't blame me for not having a warning. If you were to read the summary I gave of the fic, you would see "YY/YB, shonen-ai". I think that's a sufficient warning right there. If you don't think so, I apologize for not making it clearer (as if I could anyway). *bows*

Meh... there. XD I find that amusing. I thought it would be really awful to be flamed, but I don't mind it. It's interesting. Anyway... on with the fic. (Finally.)

  
**Chapter 3**  


"Now what are we supposed to do? It's only 9," Bakura asked, looking up to the sky.

" 'Only 9'? Isn't that late enough?"

"For a date? I thought you were supposed to stay out really late or something," Bakura said.

"I thought we both agreed this wasn't a date," Yami stated.

"Uh... yeah, right. Whatever," Bakura blushed. How did he let himself forget?

Yami brushed away the drapery of silence that had fallen over the two. "We could see a movie... or torture little kids at some park or something. I don't know."

"The last option sounds fun." Bakura grinned.

"I was kidding, you idiot," Yami said in slight disbelief.

"Fine, fine," Bakura said. "You're so boring."

"Gee, thanks."

"Do you know if there _are_ any good movies?" Bakura asked.

"Aibou was going on about this really good 'scary' movie he saw with Anzu..." Yami said, trailing off.

He got lost in his thoughts after he said Anzu's name, Bakura thought. That must mean he likes her. If so, why doesn't he just go out with her? Why's he spending his time with me? Why do I even care!? Bakura tried to chase these thoughts from his head. "Who's Aibou?"

"Yuugi," Yami said. "Didn't you know?"

"Ooh... the Pharaoh has a pet name for his light," Bakura teased.

"It's not a pet name. It's just a nickname I call him, alright?" Yami said with an agitated tone. "Besides, don't you have any sort of nickname for your lighter half?"

"Sure I do. Mortal, boy, and kid to name a few," Bakura said proudly.

"Um... right. Okay," Yami said. He changed the subject. "Well, anyway, let's just walk by the theatre to see what's playing."

"Sure."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Which one was that scary movie you were talking about?" Bakura asked looking up at the screen.

"Uh... I don't know. It'll probably be rated R or something, though," Yami said. "Help me find it."

"R? What the hell does that mean?"

"The 'R' stands for 'restricted'. That means you can't get in unless you're a certain age. They never check ID anyway, though," Yami told him.

"Oh." Bakura looked back up at the screen to find the movie before he remembered something... "What's an R look like?"

Yami sighed. "Never mind. I've found it on my own."

"Great. Now what?" Bakura asked.

"If you wanna watch it, you have to buy tickets to it. Haven't you ever gone to a movie?" Yami questioned.

"No, not really. Ryou just rents them. I don't think he trusts me in public places."

"I wonder why," Yami said bluntly while he dragged Bakura up to the counter. "Do you have money?"

"Er... yeah. Ryou gave me some. Why?"

"'Cause you're paying for this," Yami said.

"What? Why!?" Bakura growled.

"I paid for dinner, you jerk. It was more expensive than this simple movie," Yami snapped back.

The woman behind the counter smiled awkwardly. "Um... tonight is couple's night. You get 30% off..."

"We're not a couple, bit-" Bakura didn't get to finish because Yami cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Two please."

Bakura snarled and pulled Yami back a bit. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"If we fake it, you don't have to pay as much. Weren't you just complaining about your money?" Yami said logically.

"...fine. But we're only FAKING. Remember that," Bakura said quietly before turning back to the woman. "Yeah. Two for that scary movie or whatever."

"H-hai," she said. She printed off the tickets, took Bakura's payment, and sent the supposed couple on their way.

Yami started ushering Bakura toward the theatre they were supposed to be in when Bakura stopped.

"What is it now, Raider??" Yami asked in an exasperated tone.

"Food," Bakura said as he looked at the concession stands. "I'm buying myself food."

"As long as you're there you can get me a popcorn," Yami said with an impatient sigh.

"Who said anything about getting something for you?"

Yami just rolled his eyes and hit Bakura upside the head.

"I was just kidding. You didn't have to hit me," Bakura said before going off to order. He came back a few minutes later carrying two drinks and two bags of popcorn.

"Hmm... you are good for something after all," Yami said relieving Bakura of some of his load. "Now we go this way." Bakura obediently followed the other spirit and the two found themselves in a large dimly lit room.

"Where do we sit?" Bakura asked quietly. He felt a little intimidated by the rows upon rows of seats.

"We probably want to sit near the back in case anyone sees us here together. We'll blend in a little better," Yami said thoughtfully.

"You have tall, spiky, brightly coloured hair. I hate to break it to you, but you don't blend in anywhere," Bakura said plainly.

Yami sighed, "You know what I mean." And with that, he tread toward the rear of the theatre and took his seat. Bakura clumsily sat down next to him and tried to settle himself.

"This seat isn't even fit for a dead man... how can they expect one of such stature as myself to endure it for several hours?" Bakura said, immediately starting to complain.

"Since when is a lowly tomb robber a high level of superiority?" Yami asked.

"Since now, dammit. I paid for this infernal movie and I plan to enjoy it without having to worry about the foundation I sit upon."

"Well, then what do you plan to do about it, Bakura?" Yami said, trying to calm the other spirit down.

"I can do plenty of things about it. For instance, I could simply ki–," Bakura stopped himself abruptly. "Shut up. The movie is starting."

"You were the one talking. Why do you tell me to shut up?" Yami hissed.

"Now you're talking. I foresaw that you would. Now shut up." Bakura smirked as Yami gave in and turned his attention to the large screen in the front of the theatre. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Quite a while had passed since either spirit had said a word. Bakura had long since taken over the armrest between the two and was nodding his head slightly - obviously losing contact with the conscious world. Yami normally couldn't have cared less whether or not Bakura stayed awake during the film. Actually, he probably would have preferred slumber as he wouldn't have to put up with him. But when Bakura, either subconsciously or willingly, let his head find rest on Yami's shoulder to fall asleep, that changed things a little.

Yami flustered a bit and considered shoving the other being onto the floor, but he decided to let him stay like that because... well, he wasn't really sure why. It wasn't like Bakura was bothering him or anything and at least he wouldn't complain about the troublesome chairs. Yami shifted his weight a little so Bakura would be more comfortable and returned to watching the movie.

Bakura, who, in reality, was fully awake and aware of his position in relation to the Pharaoh simply smiled. '_I guess this proves he likes me since he hasn't tried to maim me yet_,' Bakura thought to himself. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but his little test had shown results and that was good enough. Bakura knew how annoyed Yami would be if he figured out Bakura wasn't actually sleeping, so he figured he would just stay like that. It was more comfortable than leaning back on the awful chairs, after all...

"Shit," Yami said under his breath.

Bakura decided this was as good a time as ever to 'wake up'. He stirred slightly and groggily opened his eyes. "Eugh..."

"Anzu alert," Yami said to the waking spirit. "She's walking this way."

Bakura snapped up and saw the brown-haired teenager walking slowly up the aisle toward the two. "I thought you liked her."

"Of course not! I don't want to talk to her. I think she's obsessed with me or something... and that's really unhealthy," Yami said worriedly.

"Ew... who'd want to be obsessed with _you_!?" Bakura's eyes met Yami's quick glare. "Um... that's another matter. I really don't feel like dealing with her friendship speeches either. It doesn't seem like she knows it's us yet." Anzu broke into a faster walk and tried to wave to them, having just noticed Bakura.

"Okay, now she has," Yami said. "What do we do??"

"Pretend we haven't noticed her yet."

"You do know she's almost indefinitely going to come sit next to us, or more specifically, me, right? How are we supposed to solve that problem?" Yami asked anxiously. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anzu was at the end of their row and was trying to catch his attention. 

"I can only think of one thing that could drive her away in this situation," Bakura said. "Just go along with me, okay?"

"Okay..." Yami said hesitantly, sort of curious as to what the former thief had in mind.

Bakura leaned over and pulled Yami into a sudden kiss. Startled, Yami's first instinct was to pull away, scream hysterically, and run from the theatre. Bakura had seemingly already anticipated this, however, and had a firm grip on Yami's shoulder to prevent him from going anywhere. After what seemed like an extremely long time, Bakura broke off the kiss and whispered, "Is she still there?"

Yami, still quite perturbed, blinked a few times to regain his composure and glanced around in time to see Anzu walking toward the door of the theatre. "Um... it... worked," he replied.

"I figured it would," Bakura said. He sat back and tried to watch the movie, but failed miserably by getting lost in his own thoughts. Although he didn't show it as much as Yami, he was also flustered by what had just happened. What's more, he had actually liked the experience. However, the spirit of the ring's thoughts came to a halt when Yami leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder and let out a sigh of content.

Bakura looked at him with a look of utter disbelief on his face. Yami cringed and waited for some sort of sharp object to come in contact with his head. It never came, however, since Bakura just smiled and wrapped his arm around the other, pulling him closer.

"Did you forsee _this_ happening, Bakura?" Yami asked quietly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch a movie."

  
  


Meh... there we go. I really do need to improve on my... er.. everything. Especially endings. Blech. I've actually got ideas (*gasp!*) for this story... so even if I go idle for a long time, it doesn't mean I've given up. It just means I'm lazy. Then you have my permission to poke me with these plastic spoons. *hands them out to all* Again, thanks for all the reviews and such. Keep sending them in. :3 It makes me happy. XD


End file.
